Bolin and Kai's sweet beginnings
by Joshipgirl
Summary: A University AU. Kai and Bolin have both entered into their first year of university, living at the same Halls of Residence. They're clearly both attracted to each other but they keep letting the stupidest things stand in their way.
1. Chapter 1

Bolin stood at the door of his new room, carrying the three boxes that carried all he had decided to take with him to the University Hall of Residence he had just arrived at in his sweaty, shaking hands.

"Here's your key, make sure you're up at the lounge by 1:00pm for the introduction meeting. In the mean time, check out your room and make a start on unpacking. See you later!" Jordan, the first person Bolin had met so far, turned and left him standing there on his own. He put his boxes down on the floor, opened his door (after his key had slipped from his hand and onto the ground) and took his first look around the room he'd be spending the next nine months in. It wasn't quite as small as he had expected, but the brick walls gave it a decidedly prison-esque feel. He picked up his boxes, placed them on his desk and then flopped onto his bed, closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths. He'd never been on his own before and he was far more nervous than he'd anticipated.

"Hi! I'm Kai, thought I would come and introdu- dude! You can't sleep now! We've got to go to the lounge in like, 10 minutes!" Bolin almost fell off the bed in shock at the voice that had just chirped into his room from his doorway.

"Huh?! What? I wasn't sleeping, I was just eyeing my re- I mean resting my eyes!" He looked up, blushing, to see a guy walk in, and just about fell off of his bed a second time. At first all Bolin could see was beautiful dark green eyes staring back at him, then after recomposing himself he took in the rest of him. Kai was a tiny little guy, he wouldn't have come up much higher than Bolin's chest, he could tell though from the way Kai's light blue shirt clung to his body that he was toned in the most pleasing way.

Kai laughed. "If you're having issues like that with the English language then maybe you actually should have a nap. Anyway, as I was saying, my name's Kai, I'm a few doors down from you and wanted to say hello!"

"Uh, hi, my name's Bolin, it's nice to meet you." Kai flashed him the biggest smile, showing off the whitest set of teeth Bolin thought he had ever seen.

"You too, Bolin! Hey, do you wanna come down to the lounge with me to save us going alone?"

"Yeah, sure, that'd be cool. Just give me a sec to find my phone, okay?"

Three hours later, after a spectacularly boring introduction to life at a Uni hall, everyone got up and left to go back to their rooms. When Bolin got back he locked his door and sat at his desk, trying to sift through the hundreds of thoughts going through his mind after all the information that had just got thrown at him, although he couldn't seem to get Kai out of his mind, and how ridiculously happy and friendly he had been throughout the entire thing. After taking a moment to collect his thoughts he set about unpacking his things, which with only three boxes took all of half an hour. Once he was done he decided to go see if Kai might need a hand with anything, but when he knocked on his door there was no answer. Kai had almost immediately found a group of people earlier that he seemed to fit in with effortlessly; Bolin supposed he was probably hanging out with them. Feeling a pang of loneliness, he went back to his room and proceeded to listen to music on his laptop to distract him and calm his nerves.

Dinner started at 6:00pm, but by the time Bolin had gathered up the courage to head to the dining room it was ten past six. He immediately regretted putting it off because by the time he had grabbed his dinner (which looked a lot more appetising than he had expected) there was almost no space left at the tables. He practically ran to the nearest empty space, because he felt like everyone was watching him, and sat down to eat. He looked around quickly and caught Kai's eye, who waved enthusiastically at him. He waved back, and then examined the people he had sat down with.

"Do you know that guy?" One of them asked.

Bolin replied, "Not really, we just live in the same area". After that the table lulled into a silence so awkward that he lost his appetite completely, which was incredibly unusual for him. He decided to leave and took his plate back to the kitchen before going back to his room.

That night Bolin got barely any sleep. The activities planned for the next day were centred on meeting and making friends with the other residents, and while he was excited to make friends, he couldn't shake the feeling that it simply wasn't going to happen. Bolin had never had any issues with making friends in the past. In fact he was usually really outgoing and had been one of the most popular guys at his high school. Being away from his home and his family had shaken him though, and when he finally fell asleep he tossed and turned in his bed for the rest of the night.

The next day everyone at the hall got split into random groups and sent to various places at the hall to get to know the people in their group. When Bolin and Kai weren't in the same group Bolin's heart dropped, he was the only person he'd even slightly connected with so far. After they had arrived they got split into pairs and were given pieces of paper with questions on it to ask their partner. Bolin got paired with a girl called Kate and the conversation was as awkward as could be expected, until they got to the question "What was the last TV show you watched?"

"I'm in the middle of watching Supernatural at the moment," said Kate "I don't know if you've heard of it". Bolin let out an embarrassingly loud squeal of excitement, which he regretted instantaneously.

"Heard of it? I'm pretty sure I've watched every season at least 4 times over at this point, it is perfection!"

From that point onwards Kat and Bolin completely forgot about the questions they were meant to be answering and ended up spending the majority of their time discussing how ridiculously good Dean Winchester's ass looks in jeans. They very quickly became good friends after that, and spent probably an unhealthy amount of time together, largely because neither of them had really made any other friends. Bolin was 90% sure everyone thought they were a couple, which was laughable considering the whole wall of his room covered in pictures of attractive men. It didn't really bother him, except for the fact that, despite having barely talked to him apart from that first day, he didn't want Kai to get the wrong impression.


	2. Chapter 2

When university had officially started things weren't as scary as Bolin had thought they might be while he was at home, mostly because he had Kate with him and she was one of those people that seemed inexplicably to always know what to do, where to be and when.

Bolin was studying Geology, he'd always had a weird thing for rocks and knew it was geeky, but he figured if you have a passion for something in life, you might as well follow it, right? His first class on Monday went all right, it was mainly mind numbingly boring introductory stuff. Bolin didn't know anyone in his class, but he was pretty content with sitting at the back of the lecture theatre by himself.

When his class finished he had two hours before his next one started so he went and found a seat, pulled out the latest Stephen King book he'd decided to read (The Stand, and it was his favourite book so far) and tried to allow the time to pass quickly. About an hour later he looked up and saw Kai looking very lost and decided he'd try and help him out.

"Kai! Hey, Kai, over here!"

Kai turned around and his face lit up, "Oh, hey Bolin, you don't know where R block is do you?"

"I'm not 100% sure, but I'm pretty certain it's opposite the administration block, don't take my word on that though." Bolin hoped he was right, he'd feel terrible if he accidentally sent Kai to the opposite end of the campus he was meant to be at.

"You seem to have more of an idea than I do, so I might as well give it a shot, thanks dude!"

"No problem! Hey, I still have a while before my next class, do you want me to come with you?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

"Nah dude, it's alright, I'll figure it out on my own. I'm already late though so I'll see you later, bye!" Goddamn. At least he got to watch Kai's perky little butt hustle away though, it was better than nothing.

That night Bolin had been watching TV in bed when he started to feel his troublesome bladder telling him he wasn't going to be able to stay in his little cocoon of warmth much longer, so he got up and walked out to the bathroom. He reached out to turn the bathroom door handle, but as he did it swung open of it's own accord and directly in front of him stood a freshly showered Kai, wearing nothing but a towel. He could feel the tug of his eyes trying to sweep over Kai's perfectly toned, glistening wet body, but he resisted, instead stepping back to let Kai past.

"Hey Bolin! Thanks for the directions today, R block were exactly where you said it was! See you tomorrow, goodnight!" Kai flashed him his perfect smile again as he walked back to his room.

"Good Kai, night!" No no no, what even was that?! Bolin quickly stepped into the bathroom, closed the door behind him, and then proceeded to sink into the corner. He hugged his knees, half in shock about seeing Kai half naked, and half in embarrassment about the fact that his ability to speak simple English receded into the depths of his mind when he was in Kai's presence. I'm such an idiot.

On Saturday morning Bolin woke up and looked at the time on his alarm clock, it read 11:47am. He turned over to go back to sleep, then suddenly sat bolt upright. SHIT, we're going on a beach trip at 12:30, I need to hurry up and get ready! As quickly as he could Bolin showered, got changed and brushed his teeth. He looked at the time again and he still had 15 minutes, so he decided he could afford the time to do his hair. After making sure his black hair was perfectly in place, apart from that pesky cowlick that was always hanging over his forehead, he grabbed his things and ran down to make it on the bus. Just as he had got on and sat down he got a text, it was from Kate.

"Sorry! I've come down with a tummy bug and can't make it on the beach trip anymore, I'll make it up to you, promise! X." Shit, I don't wanna be stuck at the beach alone with all these people I barely know! I gotta get off this bus, now! Just as he was getting up to leave though, Kai hopped onto the bus. He took a look at the available seats, saw there was one next to Bolin and came and sat next to him.

"Hey dude, I didn't know you were coming on this trip! It's gonna be so much fun! Did you bring your togs? I'm super keen on a swim."

Pushing away thoughts of Kai in a speedo Jesus Christ, just imagine Bolin was happy to get a coherent sentence out for once, "Yeah I brought mine, it's supposed to be really sunny today so I wanted to make the most of it."

"Where's your girlfriend? I barely ever see you two apart!" Fuck, I knew people thought we were together.

"Oh, no, we're not together, we're just friends, seriously, there's nothing going on between us, everything is strictly platonic in every way, I-"

"Chill Bolin, chill, I get it," Bolin for a split second could have sworn he had seen relief appear on Kai's face "just friends, nothing more, it's all good dude. Seriously though where is she?"

"I just got a text from her saying she's sick, I was just about to leave actually and check if she's alright."

"No! She'll be fine, you can hang out with me for the day, I'm not really here with anyone either, I just thought I'd turn up and see who was going. Since we only live a few doors down from each other, we should spend some time getting to know each other, I've barely talked to you since the day we arrived!"

The ride to the beach was set Bolin's stomach aflutter, he didn't have to worry about talking much, Kai was perfectly happy churning out a constant stream of chatter to Bolin about whatever happened to pop into his mind.

When they arrived at the beach someone brought out a soccer ball and Kai wasted no time in getting teams organised for a game.

"Bolin, do you play?"

"Uh, yeah, I used to play keeper up until a couple of years ago."

"Awesome, well you can be goalie for my team, you look like you know what you're doing."

"Okay, I guess, that sounds cool."

The game went on for about an hour, and Kai and Bolin's team ended up winning 6-0. Bolin was so proud of himself, the other team had way more shots at goal but he managed to save every single one, despite constantly being distracted by Kai whizzing around the field with what seemed like endless energy. When they walked back to the bus for a drink though Kai was puffed. Panting for air, Kai came up to Bolin and patted him on the back.

"Dude, you were incredible, some of those saves I was sure were gonna go in!" Bolin's face turned bright red.

"Thanks Kai! You were awesome too, you must've scored at least half of our team's goals."

"It was exactly half actually, their goalie had never played before though so it was pretty easy. After running around for so long I'm in desperate need for a swim. Wanna get changed and take a dip?

"Yeah, sure, I'll just grab my togs."

It wasn't long before pretty much everyone was changed and messing around in the sea. Jordan had brought the soccer ball in and everyone was throwing it around and trying to get it off each other. They had been playing for a while when Jordan threw the ball to Bolin and a split second after, Kai jumped on his back to try and get the ball. Bolin's thoughts immediately went to the fact that he could feel every curve of Kai's body on his skin, he could feel his muscles moving as well as one of his (hard, from the cold water) nipples pressed up against his shoulder. Bolin's mind turned to mush, and he tripped over his own feet, sending him, Kai and the soccer ball under water. Kai popped up straight away, shook the water out of his hair and grabbed the ball.

"Ha, got it! Better luck next time Bolin!" Kai went on playing the game. Bolin had to take a moment before deciding to get out of the water and get changed back into his clothes before he got any more turned on. They only had about 10 minutes left anyway so Bolin packed up his stuff and got back on the bus.

Kai sat next to him again on the way back, chattering on again, this time mostly about his favourite parts of the day.

"What was your favourite part Bolin?" Oh, just when you jumped on me and for a few seconds our bodies were touching in ways I'd only ever imagined and hoped that they would.

"Probably the food, those burgers they made were amazing!"

"Yeah I agree, they were pretty tasty".

Bolin was feeling so randy that night that he couldn't resist the urge to turn up the shower as hot as he could handle and relieve himself to the thought of Kai's body being on him.


	3. Chapter 3

"So?!" screeched Kate

"What?" Replied Bolin.

"What do you mean 'what?'? Bolin, you call me over to your room saying something happened with you and Kai and now you're keeping quiet? Spill!"

"Well, nothing like, 'happened', happened, if you know what I mean, it's not like Kai has any interest in me like that, or would even if he was gay."

"Bolin, how many times do I have to tell you, any-"

"I know, I know, any guy would be lucky to have me because I'm a 'hot piece of ass' blah, blah, blah. I get it." He went on to describe to Kate all that had transpired at the beach yesterday.

"Shit, did you feel his dick when he jumped on you? Was it big?!"

"Kate! Shut up! No, I didn't, and we can't talk about him like that, he could walk past at any moment and hear us!" Kate had a tendency to talk too loud and Bolin was terrified Kai might hear and freak out.

"Ok, ok, I'll keep quiet. In my opinion he's totally flirting with you though, I mean-"

Kai, knocked on the door as he entered the room.

"Hey guys, is your internet being super shitty right now? I'm trying to download something but… uh, yeah, it's… um, it's going super slow…" Why was Kai acting so weird? Bolin followed his line of sight and saw Kai was looking directly at his wall of attractive men. SHIT. Shit, shit, shit. What am I going to do? He's obviously uncomfortable now. FUCK.

"Nah, Internet is working fine for me, must just be you." Said Kate. Thank you Kate, there's no way I can talk to him right now.

"Oh, ok. Thanks… Bye." Kai practically ran out of the room, accidentally slamming the door as he left.

"What was up with him?" Asked Kate.

"Did you not see what he was looking at?! He saw my wall, and now he knows I'm gay and he'll probably never talk to me again. Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Bolin, calm down, he was probably just caught by surprise, I'm sure it'll be fine, don't worry about it, ok?" She gave him a hug, told him she had to leave, then Bolin was left sitting on his bed, alone, not knowing what to do.

- Kai's perspective -

Kai sat on his bed, alone, wondering what to do about what he had just seen. Bolin's awesome, and he's hot. We had so much fun at the beach. Now that I know he's gay though, I'd hate to lead him on. He's just too awkward to be around, I have to keep the conversation going constantly or we'd just sit in silence whenever we're together. Maybe it'd be best if I just kept my distance for a while, I don't want to give him the wrong idea.

- Bolin's perspective -

Bolin had devised all sorts of ways in which to avoid Kai from that point onwards, and deployed these ideas for about a week before he realised he didn't have to actually put in all that effort, Kai was doing a much better job of keeping away from him than Bolin was capable of doing. Still, he'd gotten his hopes up, yet again, that this boy might like him. He knows it was dumb, since Kai never actually showed any interest in him romantically, but sometimes these things just happened to Bolin, he couldn't control how he felt.

One night, sick of feeling sorry for himself and sick of feeling like he couldn't leave his room for fear of running into Kai he decided to go out and have some fun. Kate had told him about a party going on in another part of the hall, and he decided he'd buy a shit load of alcohol, get trashed and have a bloody good time while he was at it. Fuck Kai, if he's really that freaked out by the fact that I'm gay it's not my problem it's his.

Bolin arrived to the party and felt incredibly awkward at first. Kate was hanging out with other friends she'd made so he had to try and talk to some new people, to help him along he started drinking pretty early, and was quite tipsy before it was even 11:30pm. By about 12:00am, he was having such a good time playing drinking games and chatting to people that he hadn't even realised Kai had arrived at the party, and been there for about 45 minutes.

- Kai's perspective -

Shit, he's got so much more confidence when he's drunk… It's kind of sexy. Kai had been watching Bolin from the moment he arrived, surprised by how different he was acting. If he was like this all the time I could totally date him. Sick of watching Bolin and everyone else have all the fun, he decided to start drinking along with them.

It was around about 2 o'clock in the morning when Kai was drunk enough that he decided he wanted to go and talk to Bolin. I might not ever get to see him like this again; I might as well take advantage of it. I can totally make him want me. He walked up to Bolin, who was in the middle of attempting a trick shot while playing beer pong, and tapped him on the shoulder. Bolin turned around and Kai could have sworn he actually heard Bolin's stomach drop. At first Bolin's face was full of shock and fear, but it quickly turned to an anger that rendered Kai speechless for once. Bolin, however, was absolutely wasted and had a lot he wanted to say to him. He grabbed Kai's arm, shit his grip is firm, and pulled him into an empty corner.

"Look, Kai, I know that my sexuality scares you, and usually that doesn't really bother me, but we got along fine before you found out. I'm still the same person and it's in no way fair for you to avoid me like the plague for over a week then tap me on the shoulder at a party and act like nothing ever happened."

"Bolin, you didn't even give me a chance to speak, I'm not acting like nothing happened. In fact I-"

"No,no, you listen to me Kai," his speech was slurring a little now, "I might let people walk all over me when I'm sober, but I'm not sober right now. So you're going to listen to what I have to say, and you're going to like it." Kai was overwhelmed. He loved when guys took charge like this, and he was so turned on by Bolin right now that he could barely concentrate on what he was actually saying. Kai decided to just give in to his urges, he couldn't hold back any longer, plus, this will get him to stop talking.

"Bolin, shut the fuck up, OK?" Kai, quickly, before Bolin knew what was happening, leaned in and kissed him. They stayed with their lips pressed together for a few seconds, then Kai pulled away and looked at Bolin to see if what he did was ok with him. Apparently it was, because Bolin pulled Kai in closer to his body by the waist, leaned in and kissed him again, this time with more force and determination. Kai pressed his tongue lightly against Bolin's lips and when Bolin's mouth parted he slipped his tongue into his mouth, letting out an involuntary moan at the feel of Bolin's hot, wet tongue intertwined with his.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after the party Bolin woke up in his room feeling more hungover than he ever had before. He had the absolute best night last night. _I should get drunk more often, it's so much easier to talk to people I don't know very well. _His favourite part of the night was winning beer pong by a landslide, he was pretty proud of himself. What made the night even better was the fact that Kai hadn't been there to distract him or make him angry. He'd decided when he got back home that Kai was a total dick and in no way worth his precious time.

He was feeling like if he stood up his stomach was going to erupt, but he knew he'd feel better if he got up and drank some water, so he slipped on some pants and walked out to the kitchen. The door to his floor opened as he walked past it and there was Kai, only just coming back from whatever he had been doing last night.

- Kai's perspective -

_There's Bolin! He completely disappeared after we hooked up last night; I wondered where he'd gone._

"Hey there you sexy thing, how about we pick up where we left off?" Kai stood on the tips of his toes, wrapped his arms around Bolin's shoulders and kissed him. However he didn't get the reaction he had wanted. Bolin pushed him away, quite forcefully with his big bulging muscles.

"What the fuck are you doing Kai?! You avoid me at all costs then decide to kiss me? Are you _trying _to be confusing? Piss off and leave me alone, ok?"

"What are you even talking about Bolin?! Have you just decided to pretend that last night didn't happen or something? You know what, fine, I'll piss off. Have a nice time being alone." Kai stormed off back to his room. _I don't know what his problem is, but I don't have time for games. Whatever._

- Bolin's perspective -

Bolin was fuming he didn't understand Kai whatsoever. Was he just trying to be a huge tease? And what did he mean by pretending last night didn't happen?

Suddenly Bolin had a flash back from the night before. _Holy shit, I was making out with someone on the couch! _He remembered having his hands up a guy's shirt, moving his hands over the smooth muscles he had found underneath there. He remembered looking up to smile at – _KAI?! I WAS MAKING OUT WITH KAI?! HOLY. SHIT. No wonder he looked so confused. How did that even end up happening?! _He went and filled up his bottle with water then sunk back into bed, trying to figure out what the hell to do about the situation he'd just gotten himself into.

Bolin woke up a few hours later, no closer to figuring out what had happened. _So, Kai's gay? He like's me? Then why the hell had he been avoiding me so much? _He couldn't come up with any rational reason for any of it, so he decided, scared as he was, to go to Kai's room and talk to him about. Maybe later though, when he was confident he wasn't going to end up barfing on him.

He stood outside Kai's door, took a deep breath in to brace himself then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Yelled Kai from inside.

"It's, um, Bolin. I think… I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, well we talked last night. Well, I dunno if practically trying to merge our tongues into one is considered talking, but you've apparently chosen to pretend nothing happened, so there's nothing to talk about."

"Kai, stop being difficult and just let me in, ok?" Bolin stood there for about 10 seconds before he heard Kai sigh, get out of bed and unlock the door.

"Come in, I guess, if it's that bloody important to you Bolin."

Bolin opened the door to find Kai sitting up in bed, shirtless. _How am I meant to talk to him when his cute little nipples are staring straight at me? Jesus Christ._

"Kai, look, I was pretty drunk last night-"

"Pretty drunk? Dude, you were completely gone. At one point you went and sat in a bush outside and told everyone to leave you alone because it was your new home." Kai was trying so hard to look grumpy with him, but Bolin saw a little smirk of laughter on his face, which made him feel slightly better.

"Yeah, well if you saw that then you probably won't be surprised that when I saw you earlier I didn't even remember that, that um, we'd, you know, done some stuff. It wasn't until you said that thing about pretending it had never happened that it all came back to me." Kai look upset at that.

"Really? We make out for like an hour straight and you don't even remember it? Am I that forgettable Bolin?"

"Kai, no! Since I remembered what happened I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. You're… You're a fantastic kisser." Bolin could feel his face turn a deep shade of red that had probably not even existed on a human's face before this moment.

"Yeah, I know. You're not so bad yourself you know, Bolin." Kai did a mischievous little half smile that made Bolin's heart skip a beat. "You're also ridiculously adorable when you're embarrassed. Here, come sit down with me and we'll talk some more, ok?" Trying to forget about the fact that he was in Kai's room, and on his bed, Bolin settled in and made himself comfortable.

"Ok, lets talk."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, so you're not a homophobe, you just don't like me romantically? You know, the way you were grabbing my ass last night told a completely different story." Bolin teased Kai.

"I guess you're just super sexy when you're so intoxicated that you can barely stand," laughed Kai. The two had talked out all of their misunderstandings and now seemed to have a pretty good idea of where each other were at. While they had been talking Kai had shuffled over so that he was now cuddled into Bolin's chest, with Bolin's arm over his shoulder. _I've never felt so completely safe around someone before, this feels so nice._

"So, um…"

"Oh no, not the so. I know what the so means Bolin. You're about to ask the big question." Bolin snorted.

"If you think I was about to propose to you you've well over estimated your lure and appeal."

"Not _that _big question! Although my lure and appeal is enough to warrant a proposal the first time I even talk to someone, if you ask me. No, I meant the 'so, what does this make us?' big relationship question." Bolin started nervously playing with his fingers.

"Well, yeah, that is what I was going to ask…" Bolin looked so incredibly vulnerable that not even Kai could bear teasing him any longer.

"This makes us together, Bolin. You, me and no one else. A couple. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Bolin nodded his head. Kai put his hands on either side of Bolin's head and looked into his eyes. _That jawline though, and those eyes. I don't care if he can be the most awkward person alive sometimes, he really is incredibly beautiful. _Bolin pulled Kai on top of him, put his hands on Kai's hips and kissed him. _I can't believe I wasted so much time avoiding him when we could have been doing THIS for the past week._

For the next few weeks the two spent all their time either in Bolin's room or in Kai's. Bolin made Kai watch all his favourite musicals and Kai made him watch pretty much every Angelina Jolie movie in existence. _How he doesn't absolutely adore her I'll never know. Also I'd put off watching all of these musicals for a reason, but seeing Bolin so happy and singing along to them is worth the pain. _It was one o'clock in the morning when Bolin started to feel like he was going to fall asleep.

"Kai, I'm tired, I'm going to go to my room now I think. See you tomorrow?" Kai in absolutely no way wanted Bolin to leave, so he decided to do something he'd been putting off for a while because he wasn't sure how Bolin would take it.

"Hey, what if you just slept in my room with me? … I mean we've been in bed together all day today anyway, it's not like it'll be anything different, right?" Bolin looked at Kai like he'd been waiting him to ask that question for days.

"That sounds awesome, I'll just go brush my teeth and then come back in, okay?" Kai took a moment to relax his body and calm his nerves before taking off his shirt and pants, leaving him in bed in only his underwear. Bolin arrived, looking a little bit sheepish, and stripped down to his underwear too, facing away from Kai. _Holy crap, look at that ass._ Bolin was wearing underwear slightly too small for him, so they hugged his cheeks pretty tightly. All Kai wanted to do was slide his hands over the muscles in Bolin's back, making his way down and under his underwear band. It was when Bolin turned around that Kai absolutely lost his shit, though. His eyes followed his hipbones down to wear the too tight underwear was cradling Bolin's junk like the precious jewels they were. Kai could feel his dick starting to slowly grow as Bolin got in under the blanket with him.

"So, big spoon or little spoon?" Asked Bolin.

"Definitely big," replied Kai. Bolin got into position and Kai shuffled up to him, wrapping his arms tightly around Bolin's stomach. _There's no way that he can't feel my semi on his ass right now, I might as well show him what I want. _Kai slowly started moving his hand down to Bolin's underwear, but Bolin stopped him.

"Um, how about we just take things slowly, okay? I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet." Kai was severly disappointed, but he moved his hand back to Bolin's stomach. Then, a question occurred to him.

"Um, Bolin, have you, um, you know, done this before? Like… Are you a virgin?" Kai felt Bolin's whole body stiffen, and heard him kind of mumble an answer that he didn't quite make out.

"Dude, it's totally okay if you haven't. I just need to know so that I don't move to fast or do anything you don't want."

"I'd… I'd never actually even kissed a guy before you, Kai." Kai was glad Bolin couldn't see his eyes widen in shock. _Shit, he really is a virgin, isn't he? _Kai took a second to recover and process the information. _It's kind of cute, to be honest. He's so innocent; I can't wait to completely and totally corrupt him._

"Aw Bolin, you should have said something earlier. I haven't accidentally pressured you into anything have I?"

"No! Not at all, Kai. I would have told you if we were doing something I wasn't comfortable with."

"That's good. How about we go to sleep then?" Kai made sure he was snuggled right into Bolin, and then the two of them had the best night's sleep they could remember in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

- Bolin's perspective -

Bolin could tell that Kai wanted to go further with him super badly, but he was ridiculously grateful at how patient he was being with him. He couldn't even count the number of nights they'd gone to sleep together and Kai's dick would start to grow the minute it was pressed against his ass. Bolin made sure to hide the fact that his dick wasn't growing, it was usually already at full attention and in desperate need of some love and care. He'd never done anything like this before though and the thought of letting Kai touch him, while extremely exciting, was also extremely scary. Being that intimate with someone was a hard concept for Bolin to wrap his head around.

"I'm going to go have a shower, I'll be back soon, okay?" Kai got up to leave Bolin's bed, but Bolin grabbed his arm to stop him. _It's now or never, I've just got to bite the bullet. I want this so bad, I've got to stop letting fear get in the way of things. _

"Kai, wait. How about we… have a shower together tonight?" Kai's face looked like he'd just found out he won a million dollars.

"Are you sure, Bolin?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go get your stuff then come join me, ok?" Kai left to grab his things and Bolin, as quick as he could, stripped off all his clothes, wrapped a towel around his waist, collected his shampoo, conditioner and body wash and got into the shower. He turned the shower on really hot so that the room would be filled with steam by the time Kai came in and stepped under the water.

He was running his hands through his hair to keep it out of his eyes when the door handle turned and Kai walked in. He had a towel around his waist and Bolin couldn't keep his eyes off him as he took it off. Bolin saw Kai's penis for the first time and felt a hunger erupt from inside him stronger than anything he'd ever felt before.

"Like what you see?" Laughed Kai, stepping forward to put his arms around Bolin and kiss him. Bolin moved Kai up against the shower wall, putting one hand on the back of his neck, and the other on Kai's hip. Kai slipped his hand down to grab a handful of Bolin's ass.

"Oh god, yeah." Bolin moaned. The heat of the shower and the heat between them was so intense that Bolin could barely think. Kai's hand moved around the his inner thigh, brushing one of his balls. His cock tensed up, harder than ever before by this point.

"If you start to feel uncomfortable you have to tell me straight away, ok Bolin? I don't want to go further than you're ready for."

"Mmm, yeah, okay" Bolin half moaned, half answered. Kai's hand moved to his cock and Bolin had to put both hands against the wall to steady himself.

"Oh, Kai… Keep going" Kai started stroking the full length of Bolin's cock, taking time to play with his head, causing Bolin's entire body to shudder. Bolin's thoughts were not even close to comprehensible anymore, the only thought in his mind was that he didn't want Kai to stop. They started kissing again, only their primal urges directing their actions. The kissing was messy in the best possible way, both of them simply enjoying the electricity between them.

"You okay? Ready for more?" Bolin just looked at Kai and nodded. He stood there as Kai got onto his knees, looked up at Bolin with his half smile on his face and then grabbed Bolin's cock and tongued the very tip of his head. _Holy shit. Holy Crap yes. Yes._

"Mmmm. Mmmm yeah…" He gasped as Kai put the whole head in his mouth, licking it in circles. One of Kai's hands moved to Bolin's ass as he took the entire length into his mouth. He started bobbing back and forth and Bolin collapsed onto the back wall, in so much pleasure he could barely stand.

"Still all good, sexy? We can stop anytime." Bolin didn't even bother answering, he just put his hand on the back of Kai's head and gently nudged him back onto his dick. Kai started to stroke just underneath Bolin's ball sack causing another whole body shudder. Kai grabbed Bolin's leg and put it over his shoulder, still sucking on his dick. He placed his finger just on Bolin's hole and looked up. Bolin nodded. Kai spat on his finger and then slowly started to penetrate Bolin. _Ohhhhhh shit. Oh yeah that feels so good. Mmmmm please don't stop Kai, go deeper. _Kai had his whole finger in Bolin, taking his dick out of his mouth to concentrate better. He moved his finger in and out a few times before slipping in a second finger, moving more slowly again. _Ow, oh no that hurts, I really don't want him to stop though. Oh god, Kai._

"Kai, stop. It hurts." Kai slowly removed his fingers.

"That's ok dude, it's normal. We can slow down." _I want him in my mouth. Now. _Bolin kissed him, then moved down, gently biting one of Kai's nipples. Kai let out a gasp.

"Like that, do you?" Bolin grinned, taking Kai's dick in his hand and stroking it, kissing just above it's base. He took a second to look at Kai's smooth, hard, cock before placing his lips around the head. _Oh god he tastes so good. _He wanted more of Kai's flavour in his mouth so he took as much of his dick into his mouth as he could. He wasn't nearly as good as Kai, but from Kai's moaning he figured he was doing at least an ok job.

"Am I doing it right?" Bolin asked as he looked up at Kai.

"Perfect, just keep going. Keep going Bolin." He tried to play with Kai's balls as he sucked him off but had no idea what he was doing so he stopped, feeling stupid. He decided to try and finger him. He started trying to slip his finger in but Kai stopped him.

"Spit on it, Bolin, it's gonna hurt me otherwise, okay?" Bolin nodded. He'd always been curious about rimming, so he turned Kai around, pushed gently on his back to get him to bend over a little bit and begun tonguing at his hole. Cautiously at first, then when Kai moaned, "Oh Bolin yes that feels amazing" he did it with more force, pushing at Kai's hole as hard as he could.

"Finger me, now, please Bolin do it." Bolin sucked on his finger before slipping it in as gently as he could. Kai clenched around Bolin's finger, bucking his hips slightly. Bolin pushed his finger in and out, and then trying to copy everything Kai had done, slowly started slipping a second finger in. Kai took it much better than he did, his hole widening as if it knew exactly what to do.

"Oh my god Bolin, this is amazing, let's go back to your room, ok?"


	7. Chapter 7

The two boys snuck out of the shower and back into Bolin's room. Kai couldn't help laughing at how they both looked with towels around their waists, sporting the biggest tents from their still throbbingly hard dicks. Kai pushed Bolin down onto the bed and then straddled him, his knees on either side of Bolin's hips. He leaned down and kissed him while grinding against him, loving the feeling of their dicks rubbing together. _We should probably try to keep it down _thought Kai, but didn't actually care enough to do anything about it, especially when Bolin grabbed his ass while biting Kai's bottom lip. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside Bolin as soon as possible.

"Hey baby, are you ready to say goodbye to your virginity?" Bolin replied by putting Kai's dick in his mouth, moistening it up as much as he could.

"Okay, let me know if it hurts or you just want to stop."

"OK, Kai. Just fuck me, now, please." Kai couldn't believe it was possible, but Bolin pleading him to fuck him got his dick even harder. He'd never been more turned on in his entire life. He grabbed Bolin's legs and spread them apart, grabbed a couple of pillows and placed them under Bolin's lower back to hoist him up a little bit. Then he pressed his cock against Bolin's hole, slowly forcing his way in. Bolin gasped, but didn't tell him to stop. Kai was looking at his face, but Bolin had his eyes closed and his mouth open, concentrating on enjoying this as much as possible. _Fuck he's sexy, I hope we do this every single night, or I'm gonna be wanking all the fucking time_. Kai was half way inside Bolin now and couldn't wait any longer, he pushed the rest of his length in all at once, and Bolin grasped the edges of the bed in shock.

"Holy shit Kai, that feels amazing. Keep going, fuck me, fuck me so hard." Kai didn't need any encouragement, he started to thrust and Bolin grunted in pleasure with every single one. Kai was so hard that he knew he wasn't going to last long, so he tried to do it slowly, savouring the fact that he got to be inside the hottest guy he'd ever seen in his life.

"No, faster, fuck me faster Kai." He reluctantly agreed, his dick sliding in and out of Bolin with ease now. _Fuck I love the sound of my balls slapping against him._ Bolin started furiously beating off his own dick. Kai could feel his dick was about to explode.

"Bolin, open your eyes. Look at me." Kai wanted to see the look on Bolin's face as he came in side him. One more thrust and Kai released his load, revelling in the look on Bolin's face as he did it. A couple of seconds after Bolin came all over his own chest. Kai took his dick out of Bolin and licked up the sweet, sweet cum off of Bolin's nipples. He lay down with his arm across Bolin's body for a couple of minutes, both of them lying there panting after the best fuck of their lives, before Kai felt too gross to stay there any longer.

"Hey, you feel like another shower?"

"Hell yes, lets go."

- Bolin's perspective -

The next couple of weeks was hectic for the both of them, they had so much university work to do that they barely got to see each other, and when they did they'd have sex and then fall asleep. Bolin felt really bad that they didn't really get to do anything special together. _Taking Kai out to a restaurant for a date would be so cute, but I don't have the time or the money._ Kai was the cutest boyfriend ever and was always sliding cute little notes under Bolin's bedroom door telling him he missed him.

By the time Bolin had finally finished his last assignment that was due, it was the holidays, and he had planned before he'd even come to university to spend the whole two weeks at home with with his family. He missed his brother Mako a lot and couldn't wait to see him, as well as the rest of his family. Kai wasn't going home over the break, he'd decided he was too poor to afford the travel costs. Kai had helped Bolin pack his bag Thursday night because Bolin was leaving Friday afternoon, as soon as his last class finished. Kai went with him to the airport to say goodbye.

"Why do you have to go for the whole two weeks? It's going to suck being here over the break without you, there's going to be no one else around and you know I don't like being alone." Kai pulled the best puppy dog eyes look he was capable of.

"That look can't change anything, Kai, my tickets are already booked and paid for, there's nothing I can do. I'm going to miss you so much, just think about how happy you'll be to see me when I get back!" Kai rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I wish you could come with me, I am definitely not ready to introduce you to my family yet though." Kai laughed.

"Yeah I'm definitely not ready to meet them either. Ok, you should go now or you'll miss your flight. I love you." Bolin was taken by surprise. _Shit, he just dropped the L bomb. We haven't said that to each other yet. I really like Kai but do I love him? ... Yes. I think I do._

"Oh Kai, I-" He heard the last call for his flight over the loud speakers. "Oh shit, I gotta go, I'll see you in two weeks Kai, bye!" They hugged and then Bolin ran off to catch his flight.

- Kai's perspective -

_Did that just happen? Oh my God, no. I just told him I loved him and he didn't say it back. Fuck. What the hell do I do now?_


	8. Chapter 8

Bolin got off the plane three hours later, standing in the airport for about 15 minutes before his brother ran up to him, puffing, to pick him up.

"Bobo! Sorry I'm late! How ya doing buddy?!" Bolin groaned at his brother Mako's stupid nick name for him, but ran up and gave him a hug anyway.

"I'm really, really good. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic baby bro. Why don't we get going, everyone's excited to see you again." They walked to the car park and got into Mako's police car. Mako was 25, three years older than Bolin, and had been training from the moment he was legally able to, to be a police officer. He now worked in the town that he and Bolin grew up in. Bolin hated being driven around in the cop car, but he was so happy to be home and to have an hour drive ahead of him with his brother that he didn't care in the slightest.

"Made any exciting arrests lately?" Bolin asked.

Mako laughed. "Not lately, no. Police work is nowhere near as exciting as it sounds. I've mostly been roaming around at nights trying to get teenagers to stop drinking in the streets. Something that I'm sure you haven't done once since being at uni, right Bobo?"

Bolin knew he was joking, but felt the need to defend himself anyway. "I genuinely haven't done that once. In fact, I've only drunk once since being there." Mako gave him a dirty look.

"I know I shouldn't be encouraging drinking but come on, it's university, drinking is basically a requirement! You've at least made some good friends right?"

"Yeah, Kate's my best friend," he looked out the window sheepishly and also said "I met this guy called Kai as well who's, um, really cool." Mako pulled over to the side of the road, stopped the car and turned to face Bolin.

"Dude, does my Bobo finally have a freaking boyfriend?!" Bolin's face went bright red.

"Yeah, I do. He lives a couple of doors down from me." Mako clapped him on the back.

"That's so awesome! I knew it wouldn't take you long once you left this shitty little town. You have to tell me everything ok? What he's like, how you met... Have you had sex yet?!" Mako got back onto the road and Bolin spent the next 20 minutes telling his brother all about Kai, and the more he talked about him the more his smile widened until Mako couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude, he sounds awesome, congrats!" Bolin smiled.

"What about Asami? Are you two still together?"

"Yep, still going strong! Actually, we have some pretty big news..." Bolin just waited for Mako to tell him. "We're engaged!"

"Oh my god, Mako, that's so awesome! When did this happen?"

"Just a couple of weeks ago, I wanted to wait to tell you in person." They continued talking for the rest of the cart ride home. When they got there Bolin's parents were waiting outside with a sign saying "Welcome home Bolin!" All he wanted to do was hide his head in shame.

"Guys! I haven't been gone that long, it's not like I left for like two years!" They came and hugged him and then they all walked inside and started catching up. His parents spent a good half hour catching him up on all the neighbourhood gossip - Aileen, who lived three houses down, had bought a new car and apparently that was the talk of the town - and asking him a million questions about university. Mako really had to coax anything to do with Kai out of him, Bolin hated talking to his parents about that kind of stuff. He was so happy to be home though, even if his room had been turned into a gym room for Mako.

"Hey, you're not using it, so I thought I might as well, buddy. Your stuff's in the garage, and we moved your bed back in while you're here."

The next two weeks were the best, Bolin caught up with all his old friends and spent heaps of time with Mako, he even got to go out with him in the police car while he worked. He missed Kai a lot, especially since their house didn't have internet and it was out of cell phone range. _I hope he's doing ok all by himself back at the hall. He should be, it's not like he finds it hard to make friends. If it was me there it would be more of a worry_. Before he knew it though, the two weeks were over. He hated that he had to leave, but he was so ridiculously excited to see, (and hopefully fuck) Kai again that the morning he had to go to the airport he was practically pushing Mako out the door.

"Bobo, calm down, I know you want to see your little boyfriend, but making me angry isn't going to make it happen any faster, ok?" Bolin sighed and tried to calm down. His foot was tapping on the ground the whole car ride to the airport.

"Alright bud, you should probably go get on the plane now. It was awesome seeing you again. Make sure you come back in the next holiday break too, ok?"

"I definitely will, big bro. Don't let Asami go all bridezilla on you, ok? And make sure that the wedding date is on a day I can come!" They hugged, and then waved goodbye.

Bolin had hoped that Kai might be able to meet him at the airport, but no such luck. He had to take a bus back to the hall, and sit beside a guy that took up 1 and a half seats, so he was squeezed up against the window. He didn't care though, it wasn't long until he could see Kai again.

When he finally got back, he decided he was going to surprise Kai, so he didn't text him saying he had arrived. He walked up to their floor, quickly put his suitcase and bag into his room and then snuck so that he was standing outside Kai's door. He put his ear to the door and heard noises coming from inside so he knew Kai was in there.

"Kai, I hope you're not wanting in there because here I a-" Bolin burst into the room and then immediately walked back out and closed the door. He started tearing up and ran to his room, locking the door behind him. He started crying. When he had opened the door what he saw was a girl sitting on Kai's desk, and Kai standing there with his tongue in his mouth. _What the fuck?! How could he do this to me? _Bolin thought between sobs _and since when was he into chicks anyway? Is he bi? Why didn't he tell me?_

"Bolin!" Kai called from outside, "Please open the door, it's not what it looked like!"

"What it looked like was you had your tongue inside that slut's mouth, don't even bother trying to tell me that's not what i saw. Fuck off, Kai!"

"Bolin, please," he sounded genuinely upset "I just want to talk to you, please don't shut me out right now." Bolin didn't even bother replying. He just jumped into bed and sobbed into his pillow. Kai stood there apologising for about five minutes before he finally got the message and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

"I swear to God Bolin, you are going to listen to what I have to say whether you like it or not, alright?" Kai was standing outside Bolin's door, again, trying to get him to listen to his explanation for kissing Britney. _If he would just listen and stop being so fucking dramatic and stubborn we could have had this sorted out ages ago._ Kai knew that Bolin was in there, he'd seen him walk in, but it seems Bolin had mastered the art of ignoring people. "You know what, Bolin? I'm just going to yell through your bloody door. If everyone hears our business then it's your own damn fault." He paused, hoping that would make Bolin come out, but he was out of luck. "Ok, here goes. I'm sorry for not telling you that I'm bi, well, that I think I'm bi. I'm still unsure. Britney's my friend and I am in no way attracted to her romantically. I just decided to get her to kiss me to see if kissing a girl was something that sat well with me or now. I-"

The door opened, and Bolin stood at the door standing in a light blue dressing gown, looking like he hadn't showered in four days _which from the look of him, _thought Kai, _might not be too far off the mark. _"I felt bad for you embarrassing yourself out there. Come in, but I'm telling you now, I'm not forgiving you.

"I couldn't care less, at least your talking to me now." Bolin rolled his eyes and hopped back into bed. Kai awkwardly sat in Bolin's desk chair.

"So, you thought you might be bi, but instead of talking to me about it and letting me know what was going on, you decided to kiss a girl, behind my back, while I was at home instead?"

"Well, technically when it happened you were back here, and it was right in front of you so it wasn't technically behind your back either."

Bolin looked angrier than Kai could have ever thought his cute little face could look.

"Oh, so because you cheated on me right in front of me, its ok? Oh, good, I'll remember that for all my future relationships, I'm sure that'll work out fine."

"I didn't cheat on you Bolin! I don't feel like that about Britney at all! It was just a stupid fucking experiment!"

"I don't give a FUCK if she was a fucking apparition, Kai. You lied to me. You kissed someone else. I can't stand cheaters and I can't stand looking at you right now. Get OUT OF MY ROOM." Kai didn't argue, he just got up and went back to his room, feeling crappier than ever about the whole situation and ended up crying for at least a good 15 minutes.

Kai tried to talk to Bolin again several times over the next few days, but he had gone back to ignoring him, so he gave up. He was on his way to dinner one day though when he heard Kate talking to someone around the corner. He heard Bolin's name and decided to eavesdrop.

"Yeah, we're definitely going to your party," said Kate to some guy Kai had never seen before, " Bolin hasn't left his room in days so I'm forcing him into at least one night out. I know it'll make him feel better." _This is my chance! I've just got to find out who this guy is, where and when the party is and I'll make sure I'm there, surely Bolin can't ignore me with all those people around._

Kai spent the next couple of days keeping an eye out for the guy Kate had been talking to. He spotted him leaving a lecture theatre at university one day and asked his friend who he was. Turns out his name is Caleb, and Kai managed to convince his friend to ask Caleb about the party. Caleb ended up inviting them both, saying "I just want a good party, the more the merrier!" Kai was stoked, and started planning what he was going to wear, hoping Bolin might end up finding him so ridiculously irresistible _I mean, who wouldn't? _that he couldn't stay mad any longer.

The night of the party Kai put on a cute light green button up shirt and some black chinos, did his hair making sure it looked absolutely perfect, and then headed off, nervous that Bolin might end up simply yelling at Kai in front of everyone there.

Kai had been there for about an hour and a half, making sure he didn't drink too much in case he ended up accidentally saying something really dumb to Bolin. When Bolin arrived though, he realized Bolin was going to have much more of a problem with that than he was. Him and a few friends, Kate included, came in already looking pretty off their faces. Kai decided not to try anything quite yet, so he went outside to hide for a while.

20 minutes later, he came back inside to find Bolin talking to some guy in the kitchen. Kai decided now was the time and started walking over to talk to Bolin. Bolin saw him first, though, and Kai was confused when Bolin gave him a weird half smile. He realized what the smile was for though straight away, because Bolin lifted the guy up onto the kitchen counter and then proceeded to kiss him, winking at Kai as he did so.

Kai mouthed, "Fuck you, Bolin" and then ran outside. He called a taxi and went back home, deciding that this was probably the worst night of his life. _He can't really hate me that much, can he? What I did was a mistake. What he did was mean and malicious…_

- Bolin's perspective -

Bolin had his hands on the guy's waist, and his tongue in his mouth, but when he saw the intense hurt in Kai's eyes, he had to pull away. He was going to go after him and apologise for being so cruel, but Kai had already disappeared. _Shit, I took it too far. I just wanted to show him how it feels. What do I do now?_


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm still angry at Kai, don't get me wrong" explained Bolin to Kate, "but now that I've kind of gotten over it a bit I've started to think about what he must be going through. Not only has he lost his boyfriend, well for now anyway, but he's also still confused about his sexuality, which I can definitely sympathise with. He needs someone to talk to, and that person should be me, but instead I ended up hurting him even further."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I still think you're forgetting about the fact that he was the one that hurt you in the first place. It is his own damn fault, Bolin. Please, please stop beating yourself up over it!" Bolin sighed. They'd talked about this a million times and he never felt like they came to any conclusion he was happy with. As much as he hated Kai right now, he also still loved him and wanted to be there for him.

"What if I talk to him, try and help him through whatever it is that he's dealing with at the moment but make it clear that I'm there as a friend, and not a boyfriend?"

"Bolin, you know that if you do that he's going to end up charming you somehow and you'll be back in bed with him within a couple of hours. I really, really think it would be better to just leave him alone. Once a cheater, always a cheater."

"Kate, people change. It's not just a simple case of cheating either. Look, I really don't feel comfortable leaving him alone anymore, so I'm just going to do it. I'm sorry."

Kate rolled her eyes at him again. "I knew you were going to end up doing it anyway, I don't know why I even bother trying to talk you out of these things." She got up to leave, putting her hand on his arm and telling him "good luck" as she left.

Bolin walked over to Kai's room, like he had so many times before, this time though he had a huge sense of dread that he couldn't shake, like he was making a very bad decision. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again and this time the door opened. Bolin had expected Kai to be sad and looking kinda gross like he had after he'd seen Kai kissing Britney. Kai however looked like he was getting ready to go out clubbing. _I guess we deal with things in very different ways._

"What do you want?" Kai asked.

"I just thought that maybe we could talk. It must be hard going through the whole, um, bisexual thing alone, I wanted to be here for you… As a friend. Only as a friend."

"Oh, so you came here just to make sure I know that we're over? Thanks Bolin, that was pretty clear though so you've wasted your time." Kai went back to getting ready.

"Kai, no. That wasn't what I meant. I just feel terrible that you're going through this alone and I still care about you, so I want to try and help you out."

"Yeah, well I do actually have friends other than you, so I think I'll be ok. You can go now."

Bolin was getting frustrated. _Why does he have to be so freaking stubborn? _"Do any of those friends of yours even know what's going on? Do you trust them enough? Would they care even if you did trust them with it? Look, I don't want to be mean, Kai, but you don't really have any close friends other than me. Sure, you may be popular and have a lot of friends, but none that care about you in the way that I do."

Kai sat down at his desk. Bolin noticed a tear roll down his cheek and went over to put his arm around Kai. "Dude see, I knew you weren't handling this well. I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but you're going to anyway." Kai nodded, letting out a tiny strangled sob that broke Bolin's heart.

- Kai's perspective -

"It's not so much that I thought I still might like girls, to be honest, it was more just that I wanted to so badly. I kissed her because I was desperately hoping that I might feel something." Kai was trying his best to explain to Bolin what was going on in his head. He was so confused about how he felt though that he had no idea how to explain it to another person.

"And… Did you feel anything?"

Kai took a second to compose himself before answering. "No." All his feelings slammed back into his head at once and he started crying again. Bolin rubbed his back. _ I'm so glad he's here. _

"It's ok, Kai. I know how hard it is to accept all of this. Just remember that you worry about it 100 times more than anyone else does. 99% of people really couldn't care less."

Kai nodded. "I know. It's not so much other people that I'm worried about though. I just have a lot of trouble letting go of all the things that being gay denies you. Like, I'd really like kids but that's something that's going to be extremely difficult to do now. It's going to be so much harder to find someone to spend the rest of my life with. If I liked girls everything would be so much simpler."

Bolin nodded, saying, "I know exactly how you feel. You've just got to promise me that you'll talk to me about it whenever you want or need to, ok? I'm here to help."

Kai was feeling overwhelmed by how nice Bolin was being. It reminded him of how they had been before all this stupid cheating stuff had gone down. He hugged Bolin for a second, with his head nuzzled into Bolin's neck. Then without remembering any conscious decision to do so, he playfully nipped at Bolin's earlobe with his teeth.

"Kai, no. I told you, we're just friends. I still haven't really forgiven you." Kai picked up a hint of uncertainty and hesitation in Bolin's voice. _You're a fucking liar, Bolin. You want me, and I want you. I'm just going to go for it. He looked into _Bolin's gorgeous green eyes for a secondbefore going in for the kiss. Bolin tried to push him off for a second, but then apparently gave up, because before Kai knew it, Bolin's tongue was in his mouth and they were playing tonsil hockey.

They woke up the next morning after fucking each other senseless, twice.

"I don't know how you do it, Kai. I just can't resist you."

Kai laughed. "It's just my raw sexual appeal. Don't fight it, you'll never win." Bolin punched him in the arm. "Ow! You really don't know your own strength, do you?"

It was Bolin's turn to laugh. "Oh no, I definitely do, I'm just still angry at you. Expect a couple more punches like that until it's out of my system."

"Hmmph, I guess that's fair enough. By the way, what happened to your little boyfriend from the party, Bolin?"

He sighed. "Ugh, he keeps texting me and asking if we can hang out again. He was so gross, I must've been off my face to have kissed him, even if it was just to get back at you."

"Well how about we go out together and if we see him we'll passionately make out and then he'll get the message."

"You just want to make out with me, don't you?" Asked Bolin.

Kai smiled. "I sure do". They snuggled in closer together in the bed.

"I love you, Kai." Kai thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest. _He said it._

"I love you too, Bolin."


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks for Bolin and Kai were absolutely perfect. They both got good grades on their assignments after studying together whenever they could fit it in. Kai found that Bolin's mind worked very different to his, and it worked in his favour whenever he found himself at a loss with his study because Bolin always managed to help him think about things in a different way. They spent almost all their time together, which showed whenever Bolin went to his room because it looked like it hadn't been used in days, which was actually usually the case. Both Kai and Bolin had found they didn't sleep as well when they weren't in each other's arms, and since Kai had the more comfortable bed they stayed in his room most nights.

One Friday afternoon Bolin handed in his last assignment for the trimester, Kai came along with him because he knew Bolin was feeling nervous about it.

"Don't worry about it, Bo, you worked hard on it and that's the best you can do. No use worrying about it now, alright?" Bolin nodded but Kai noticed his hands were slightly shaking. "Hey, you know what? We should go clubbing tonight to get your mind off it! We haven't been clubbing together yet and we definitely deserve a break after all the hard work we've done lately. You in?"

Bolin thought about it for a couple of seconds before deciding that he was keen. "Yeah, sure, that sounds like fun! I'll be able to see whether you can dance or not, at last!"

Kai laughed, "You don't need to worry about me, Bo. I just can't imagine you being able to move your arms and legs enough to actually dance with those huge bulging muscles of yours." Bolin gave him a playful shove and they started walking back home together.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear, Kai! I can't go clubbing in any of these things!" He gestured to clothes on his bed that Kai had pulled out as options for tonight.

"Honestly Bo, you look amazing in every single one of these outfits. I wouldn't have picked them out for you otherwise, I couldn't go out in public with you looking like a toad."

"I don't care how you think I look, Kai, I need to feel comfortable or I'm just not going to have a good time. Do we have time to go shopping? I want to at least buy a nice shirt to wear tonight."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess we have time. You'll have to hurry though; the shops close in about an hour. Get your shit, we'll leave now."

They walked into a shop and started looking around to find something Bolin might like. They wandered around the store for about half an hour, and Bolin hated everything in it.

Kai tried his hardest to find something for him but he was getting ridiculously frustrated. His last ditch effort was to pick out a light green button up shirt with black crosses on it. "Ok, Bolin, I think this would look amazing on you. Your arms look really good in button ups. Can you at the very least try it on?" Bolin huffed, but snatched the shirt from Kai and went into the changing rooms to try it on. When he came out Kai knew he was going to make Bolin but that shirt whether he liked it or not, he looked seriously hot in it.

"Do you like it?" Bolin asked. Kai answered by kissing Bolin on the lips.

"I'm going to have some trouble keeping guys off you in the clubs tonight, Bo, you look fucking incredible. Buy that shirt. Buy it now." Bolin smiled and went to pay for the shirt.

When they got back they had dinner, then went straight to Bolin's room (it was slightly bigger than Kai's) to start getting ready. They started to have a few drinks at around 8:30 to get them in the clubbing mood. Bolin was drinking vodka and lemonade and Kai was drinking beer.

"I still don't get how you drink that stuff, it tastes like butt." Bolin said to Kai, taking another sip of his drink.

"Yeah it kinda does, I stop tasting it properly after the first couple though, and it usually gets me happy drunk." Kai was standing in front of Bolin's full length mirror, shirtless, trying to pick between a green shirt and a blue one. "What one, Bo? I can't decide."

Bolin thought for a second. "Go with the blue, you don't wear blue enough." Kai threw the green shirt onto Bolin's bed and started buttoning up the blue one.

"How do I look?" Bolin walked over and held Kai's hands, while looking him up and down.

"I feel sorry for every single guy that's not dating you. I am incredibly lucky. I've got to go shower though, I'll be back in a second, ok?" Bolin always takes way longer to get ready than Kai, and Kai was pretty much done so he pottered around Bolin's room waiting for him to get back. He smiled when he noticed that Bolin had been doodling hearts on a note pad. _He's so fucking adorable._ Bolin's phone started ringing on his desk. Kai looked at who was calling and saw that it was Kate. He was excited for a cute night out with Bolin and didn't want Kate interrupting, so he declined the call.

When Bolin got back from the shower Kai decided he wanted to play a drinking game.

"Have you played Never Have I Ever?" Asked Kai.

"Ooh yeah, that's a good one, lets do that. You start though ok?"

Kai thought for a few seconds before starting the game. "Ok, I've got one. Never have I ever stuck a foreign object up my butt. That's excluding me, Bolin." Bolin shifted uncomfortably in his seat before taking a sip of his drink. "I knew it! What was it? A toothbrush? A Carrot? A pen?"

"Kai! Stop guessing! I'm not going to tell you, ok?" Kai couldn't decide whether Bolin was blushing or if his face was just getting hot from the alcohol.

"Come on, you trust me don't you? You k now I won't tell anyone Bo."

Bolin sighed. "Fine, fine. It was… A beer bottle".

Kai almost spat beer everywhere. "A BEER BOTTLE? Bo, no! Glass in the ass is never ok! What were you thinking?"

"I was drunk, ok? I got back to my room after a party and… Felt the urge and the beer bottle was the closest thing to me."

"Well, as long as you don't go trying to slip one into me, then I think I can look past this little flaw in your past. Anyway, it's your turn, hurry up!"

"Hmm. Never have I ever… Smoked weed." Bolin wasn't surprised when Kai took a sip from his drink. "I knew you were the type! What was it like?" 

"I always have a great freaking time whenever I do it. It's kind of fantastic. We should definitely get high together sometime, Bo, you'll love it!"

"Maybe, Kai. I dunno whether it'll be my thing. "

"No pressure, but if you're ever feeling in the mood let me know, all right?"

They spent another hour just chilling and getting their last few things ready to go into town. They were already quite tipsy and stopped what they were doing every couple of minutes to make out.

"Kai, you ready to leave? We'll miss the bus otherwise!" Kai poured himself a shot of vodka, downed it, then grabbed Bolin by the arm and lead him out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Bolin and Kai got to the main street and were all ready to start clubbing. They went into the first place they saw. Kai had a little bit of trouble getting in because he looks so young, but the bouncer's eventually decided his ID was legit and let them in. They jumped up onto a platform in the club and started dancing together, often forgetting that there was even other people in the club, they simply enjoyed being with each other and had a good time. Every so often Kai would squeeze through the mass of bodies and come back with another drink for himself and one for Bolin.

After dancing for ages they were both pretty tired and retired into the corner of a club and started making out. They got a couple of weird/angry glances from other people in the club. _We probably should have gone to a gay bar_ thought Bolin. Kai started getting a really creepy vibe from a guy not far from them, and made Bolin move so that he was in-between him and the creep. Kai always felt so safe when Bolin was with him.

"Hey, Kai!" Bolin yelled over the noise of the club. "I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second ok?" Kai nodded, and stood in the corner swaying to the music as Bolin walked away.

- Kai's perspective -

Kai stood in the corner and could really feel all the alcohol getting to his brain. While he had been dancing it was fine, he was probably sweating all the alcohol out of his system before it could really take effect. Now that he was standing still though, all the drinks he had bought himself caught up with him. His mind started going very foggy and he wasn't entirely sure what was going on. The only clear thought he could manage to muster was that he wanted Bolin to come back.

"Bo…?" Kai whispered to himself. All the fog from the smoke machines and the masses of people weren't helping him keep his mind focussed. He could barely even keep his eyes open at this point and he was feeling a bit claustrophobic. He started to slump down towards the ground when someone's arm wrapped around his waist and hoisted him up. "Thanks, Bo," Kai murmured, not opening his eyes, just glad that Bolin was back to look after him. He walked out of the club with Bolin's arm around his waist. They had been walking, or in Kai's case stumbling, for quite a while before Kai realised he wasn't actually sure where they were going, or where they were. "Bo, where are we? Are we going to a taxi?" Kai looked up at Bolin, but it wasn't Bolin's face he saw.

"Hey, dude, it's alright, we're just taking you somewhere safe."

Kai was terrified. The guy who currently had his arm around his waist was a complete stranger. He looked like he was about thirty, and he had the seediest smile spread across his whole face. Kai realised that it was the person he'd felt the creepy vibe from in the club. He tried to take the guy's arm off of his waist, but whoever it was tightened his grip and refused to let Kai go. "Let go of me, now!" Kai whipped his arm around and hit the guy in the face with the back of his wrist. The grip on his waist lessened and he squirmed away. He tried to run, but he was still drunk and stumbled into the road.

A car driving past slowed down and the driver wound down his window. "Hey man, are you alright? You need any help getting home?" Kai was about to answer when the guy that had taken him spoke instead.

"He's alright, I'm looking after him. He got a bit drunker than we had planned. We live just a couple of streets down; we'll be all good. Thanks for stopping to help!" The man in the car didn't look entirely convinced, but wound his window back up and kept driving. Kai realised that that had been his chance to escape this mess, but his mind had worked to slow to do anything about it.

- Bolin's perspective -

Bolin finished in the bathroom and made his way back to the corner he had left Kai in, but Kai wasn't there. _He must have gone to get another drink, _thought Bolin. He went to the bar, but Kai wasn't there either. Bolin started to worry, so he went over to the stage at the back of the club where he'd have a good view of the whole club. He looked around, trying to spot Kai's head amongst the sea of people, but couldn't see anything. He was about to give up and look for Kai outside when he saw Kai, with an older guy, walking out the front door.

Bolin got outside as fast as he could and looked around desperately trying to see where Kai had gone. He saw Kai being lead around a corner up ahead and sprinted to try and catch up with them. He noticed he was swerving a fair bit as he ran, so he must be drunker than he had thought. When he got around the corner, Kai was nowhere to be seen. Bolin put his hands on the back of his head, going out of his mind. _What the hell is happening, how did they disappear so fast? This road doesn't have any turns for ages! Maybe they went in one of the buildings? _Bolin looked around, walking slowly down the footpath, trying to figure out where Kai could possibly have gone. When he got a little bit further down he noticed that there was actually a small alleyway that he hadn't seen at first. He ran down it and then burst out onto another road when he got to the end.

Quite a way down the road he could see someone struggling to get Kai into a car that was parked on the side of the road. Kai was trying to fight back but was clearly too drunk to be able to do it very effectively. Bolin exploded with rage and ran as fast as he could towards Kai. The guy heard Bolin coming about 5 seconds before Bolin reached him. He dropped Kai and turned to fight off Bolin, but Bolin was too fast. He punched the guy on the jaw, causing him to collapse onto the ground. Bolin stepped over Kai and placed his foot on the guy's neck.

"When I remove my foot from your throat, you are going to get up and I suggest that you get far away from here, because I'm going to call the cops. You make any attempt do anything but get away from me and my friend and I won't hesitate to beat you to a pulp, all right?" The guy gulped, but nodded, and Bolin took his foot away. The guy got up, glared at Bolin, but did as he had been asked, and ran away. "Kai, it's ok. You're ok. I'm going to call the cops and then we're going to get you home. Everything's fine."

The shock of almost being abducted had sobered Kai up massively. Bolin had sat him down against a wall, and Bolin talked to the cops when they arrived. He did his best to describe what the guy had looked like, what he was wearing and whatever other information he could think of that might identify him. Bolin and the officers tried to get Kai to talk, but he was still in shock so they couldn't get much out of him. Once the police were done questioning them, they offered the two boys a ride back home. Bolin held Kai's hand in the backseat the entire way home. Kai was shaking, and had a glassy look in his eyes and a blank look on his face that Bolin could tell was going to break when they got back, and turn into a full blown breakdown.

The police escorted them all the way back to Bolin's room.

"Thanks, officers. I think I've got it from here."

"We're going to talk to the head of your hall tomorrow morning to make sure they know what happened. They'll be able to help you with sorting out any counselling etc. your friend might need. We're also going to come back and talk to you again, hopefully you might have remembered something else that might help us identify whoever did this." They left and Kai sat down on Bolin's bed. Bolin sat next to him and went to put his arm around Kai's waist, but Kai screamed.

"NO! Don't touch me!" He scrambled to the corner of the bed and sat with his arms around his legs.

"Kai, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. This is all my fault." Kai looked at him for a few seconds before he let out a huge gurgling sob and started uncontrollably balling his eyes out. Bolin cautiously put his hand on Kai's shoulder. "Let it out, Kai. You've been through a lot. Can I give you a hug, please?" Kai nodded, and Bolin wrapped his arms around Kai's shoulders and squeezed him hard, trying his best to get through to Kai how sorry he was. He just wanted Kai to feel safe.

They stayed like that for a long time, Kai sobbing into Bolin's shirt. He eventually fell asleep, and Bolin tried his absolute best to get him into bed and under the blankets without waking him up. He succeeded, and then got under the blankets with him. He didn't try and spoon Kai; he just slipped his fingers between Kai's and held his hand. He had no idea how they were going to deal with all of this tomorrow when they woke up. Bolin had never felt so guilty, or worried, in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

Bolin had just arrived home, and he was so excited to see his family again, it felt like forever since he'd made his last trip home. This time was special though, because Kai had come with him. When they arrived home they jumped out of the taxi and Bolin ran up to the front door, dragging Kai along by the hand. Kai was nervous, so he put his hand in the back pocket of Bolin's pants while they waited for someone to let them in. Finally the front door opened and Mako stood there, smiling.

"Little bro! It's so good to see you again!" He moved his eyes to Kai and a smirk spread across his face. "You must be Kai, it's nice to meet you at last!" Mako reached out his hand for a handshake but Kai's face contorted and he started screaming.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Bolin sat bolt upright in bed, completely disorientated. He was no longer back at home. He quickly returned to reality and started rubbing Kai's back, who was sitting against the wall, no longer screaming from whatever nightmare he'd awoken from. This had happened the last few nights since the almost kidnapping. Both Kai and Bolin looked like they hadn't slept properly in days, and that's because they hadn't. Kai couldn't sleep at all if he wasn't with Bolin, and when Bolin did sleep with him Kai would wake up at least a couple of times a night from nightmares.

"Kai, it's ok. It wasn't real, you're going to be fine." Bolin tried to reassure Kai, knowing that he'd be fine in a couple of minutes. He let Kai wrap his arms around him, continuing to rub his back, feeling completely useless. It was only about a minute later that Kai was all right, and when a few minutes more passed he had fallen back asleep, lying on Bolin. _It didn't take him as long to recover as usual, I hope that means he's getting better. I don't know how much longer he can handle this without going completely insane._

The days since the attack had been hard for them both, but Bolin knew it was a million times worse for Kai. All he wanted was for Kai to be able to move on and go back to normal. He hated seeing him so upset and depressed. Neither of them had gone to any of their university classes because Kai was still too shaken to be around anyone but Bolin, and he freaked out whenever he was by himself.

Bolin decided to get Kate to come over to his room, because Kai needed to talk to someone other than Bolin and his counsellor.

"Hey, Kai, Kate needs to borrow one of my text books so she's going to come over in a few minutes, ok? Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I guess that's alright, she's not going to stay for too long though is she? I kinda just want to go back to sleep." Bolin internally sighed, but smiled and promised Kai that Kate would be in and out. Seeing someone else was progress at least.

Kate arrived about ten minutes later, with express instructions from Bolin to try and crack Kai out of his shell; despite the fact that Bolin knew he would hate it.

She knocked then came in the room. "Hey, guys! How are you doing Kai? Bolin told me what happened to you, " Kai glared at Bolin, but there wasn't much feeling put behind the look, Kai knew that everyone probably knew by now anyway. "I hope you're feeling better."

Kai tried his best to put on a convincing smile. "Yeah, I'm doing heaps better." Bolin rubbed him on the back again.

"Hey, I was planning on going for a walk around the park, if you wanted to join me?" Kate asked. Kai immediately began to say no but Bolin cut him off.

"It's a really nice day outside, come on Kai, some fresh air and sun will do you some good! We've got to get changed Kate, so we'll meet you at your room when we're ready, okay?" Kate agreed and left.

"Bo! I don't want to go out there. You can go if you want, I think I'm just going to get some study done."

Bolin wasn't going to take any of Kai's bullshit. If Kai wasn't forced to go outside and enjoy himself then he probably never would. "Kai, please, you haven't been outside in days. We don't have to be out long, and I'll stay with you the whole time. You might even enjoy yourself." Bolin started throwing clothes at Kai for him to get changed into, and was extremely happy when Kai reluctantly started to put them on.

A few minutes later Kai and Bolin walked down to Kate's room and then the three of them made their way to the park. They walked slowly because Kai was sulking, but Bolin ignored him and talked to Kate while also trying to get Kai involved in the conversation, but to no avail. When they got part way around the park they sat down on a bench and watched some little kids play soccer. The conversation hit a lull and Bolin became a little bit upset that being outside hadn't seemed to do anything to help Kai feel better.

He felt defeated, and was about to say that they should head back home when suddenly Bolin heard something that he hadn't heard in a few days, and hadn't expected to hear for quite a while. Kai, sitting to Bolin's left, suddenly started cracking up laughing. Kate and Bolin both looked at him in shock, watching as Kai put his hands to his face, laughter bursting out of him uncontrollably.

"Kai, what's so funny?" Bolin's face had a huge smile on it, simply enjoying seeing Kai happy again. Kai was still laughing too hard to explain, but Kate and Bolin ended up laughing along with him anyway. Bolin had forgotten how infectious Kai's laugh was.

Once he'd calmed down a bit, Kai explained what had happened. "It's not even that funny, really, it was just that one of the kids playing soccer tried to kick the ball but missed and fell flat on his back. He was alright, but oh my fucking god it was hilarious."

On the way back home Kai still looked like he didn't want to be outside, but he joined in on Kate and Bolin's conversations every now and then, and even smiled a couple of times. Bolin was ecstatic that making Kai come out with them had done some good.


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't really feel like partying, Bolin. Being around all those people in masks and costumes would probably result in me screaming and running outside in tears." Bolin should have known it was a bad idea, but he'd been invited to an awesome Halloween party and he really wanted to go. He didn't want to go without Kai though so he thought it was worth asking just in case before taking the party off the table completely. Now that Kai had said no however, he could start planning something else fun for them to do on Halloween.

"How about we just curl up in bed and watch scary movies? We can go and get some snacks beforehand and just have a quiet night in, if that sounds like something you'd enjoy more than a party?" Bolin saw the oh-so-familiar spark of Kai's eyes brighten up and knew that he was keen before he'd even said anything.

"That sounds perfect, Bo! Oh my God, can we pleeeeeease marathon the Saw movies? They're my favourite!" Bolin hadn't seen Saw before, and for a good reason - he was terrified of blood and gore - but he just wanted Kai to be happy so he agreed. If the gore was too much for him he knew he'd be able to just curl into Kai and ignore the movie altogether, which actually sounded way better than watching movies to him anyway.

"Yeah, sure thing Kai. I apologise if I have to ask you what's going on every ten minutes though, I'll probably be covering my eyes pretty much the whole time."

Kai laughed, "You probably wouldn't understand what was happening even if you were paying super close attention the whole time, these movies are fucking confusing no matter how many times you've watch them. OK, so how about we get the movies downloading and then go and buy some snacks while the laptop's doing it's thing?"

When Kai and Bolin returned about half an hour later, with way more snacks than they were going to be able to eat in a night, the first two movies had downloaded so they began setting up Bolin's room to watch them. While they were at the shops Kai had picked up a little fake spider on a string and bought it without Bolin knowing, so when Bolin was on his hands and knees trying to find the extra pillow he kept under his bed, Kai carefully dangled the spider beside Bolin's head.

"I found the pill- AHHHHHHH!" Bolin turned his head and saw the spider. "Kai! There's a spider! Get it away! Get it away from me! I hate spiders!" Kai moved the spider away while laughing ridiculously hard. "Kai! What's so funny?!" Bolin saw the spider in Kai's hand and the string attached to it and felt incredibly stupid. "Ha ha ha, Kai. Very funny. You're hilarious. Guess you won't be needing this pillow anymore, huh?" Bolin swung the pillow at Kai, hitting him in the head.

Kai tried to reply to Bolin through fits of laughter. "Aww, come on Bo, it was pretty funny, you have to admit." Bolin rolled his eyes and pulled the duvet over them both. Kai put his arm around Bolin's shoulders and gave him a little nudge with his elbow.

"Yeah, whatever, lets just start watching the movie, all right?" Kai couldn't help letting out one more little snigger before moving his arm to around Bolin's waist and wiggling his head onto his chest. Bolin started the movie.

It wasn't long before they're positions had changed completely. Bolin couldn't handle the gore in the movie at all so he'd ended up with his head behind Kai's shoulder, holding part of Kai's shirt over his eyes whenever something too gross came on screen. Kai thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, so he didn't bother asking Bolin to move even though his back was sore from being forced in a very uncomfortable position for the majority of the film. Part way through the third movie Kai started yawning.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to sleep, Kai? We can finish this up tomorrow night, you know, we don't have to do all seven Saw movies tonight."

Kai shook his head defiantly. "No! I want to watch them all tonight! We made a commitment to Jigsaw, Bo, and we've got to see it through." Bolin rolled his eyes and went back to watching the movie. About ten minutes later though Kai started making a weird sound. Bolin came out from hiding behind Kai to look at his face and sure enough Kai's eyes were closed and he was softly snoring. _I knew he wasn't going to be able to make it. _Bolin smiled at how cute his little Kai looked when he was sleeping, and then as gently as he could moved Kai around so he was lying in the bed. Kai stirred a little bit, and then murmured something that Bolin didn't quite make out.

"What was that, Kai?" asked Bolin, hoping for another one of Kai's hilarious sleep talking conversations. He was pleasantly surprised though when Kai repeated what he'd said.

"It's OK, Bo, I'll protect you." Bolin could barely handle how cute Kai was being.

"Aww, thank you Kai." He kissed Kai on the forehead before beginning to get ready for bed. Once he'd gotten himself ready he pulled of Kai's socks and pants and then hopped into bed with him. Kai murmured something else to him, but Bolin didn't even bother trying to make out what it was, he just got comfy, placed one arm over Kai's chest and let himself drift off to sleep, wondering why he ever thought a Halloween party could be any better than this.


End file.
